bibletruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Adversary
"sin is crouching at the door, and its craving is to dominate you" —Genesis 4:7 The Adversary (Heb: שָׂטָן, satan; Greek: Σατανᾶς, Satanas) serves to rebel against his Creator, God Jehovah. Evil :Main: Origin of evil Evil began on earth when Satan told the first lie. Satan was originally a perfect angel, but “he did not stand fast in the truth” (John 8:44). He developed a desire for worship that rightly belongs only to God. Satan lied to the first woman, Eve, and persuaded her to obey him instead of God. Adam joined Eve in disobeying God. Adam’s decision led to suffering and death (Genesis 3:1-6, 19). When Satan suggested that Eve disobey God, he was starting a rebellion against God’s sovereignty, or position as Most High. The majority of mankind have joined Satan in rejecting God as their Ruler. Thus, Satan has become “the ruler of the world” (John 14:30; 1 John 5:19).[https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102012190 gn, Why Does God Allow Evil and Suffering?], p.17 Perfection using free will to gratify themselves amongst the humans]] All of God’s works are perfect. The Bible tells us that long before God formed the earth, He created millions of spirit creatures, or angels (Job 38:4, 7; Revelation 5:11). Each of these angels were endowed with free will—the ability to choose between right and wrong. Some of them chose to rebel against God, and they abandoned their position in heaven to cause trouble on the earth. As a consequence, the earth became “filled with violence” (Genesis 6:2-5, 11; Jude 6). About 96 CE, the apostle John wrote about how these angels of adversary wield great influence over the earth, misleading millions of people (Revelation 12:9). They exploit mankind’s natural curiosity about the future (1 Samuel 28:5, 7; 1 Timothy 4:1). Although some supernatural powers to help (2 Corinthians 11:14), in reality, the adversary angels are attempting to blind people’s minds to the truth about God, his name, and who He is (2 Corinthians 4:4).Awake! (2017) No. 2—What Does the Bible Teach About Spiritism? They do not bear witness to God's name, thus becoming a slanderer or demon.Demon—a highly intelligent spirit being, superior to humans, who has used his free will to slander God (See Angel or Demon); but of more concern—does not bear witness to the name of God (in contrast to those who Love God—John 17:6; Matthew 6:9, 10; Acts 20:24; Hebrews 2:12; Compare Exodus 3:15). Like all angels, mankind was also created to be capable of obeying God perfectly (Deuteronomy 32:4, 5). God created all intelligent beings with the freedom to choose either doing good or doing evil. That freedom gives us a way to express love for God (James 1:13-15; 1 John 5:3). Rights Since the events in Eden, the Adversary has challenged God's right to rule. This satan,[https://www.blueletterbible.org/lang/lexicon/lexicon.cfm?Strongs=H7854&t=KJV Strong's H7854, satan] שָׂטָן claimed that no one would serve Jehovah out of unselfish love. God’s patience allows all of us to show whether we favor rule by God or rule by man. We indicate our choice by the way we live (Job 1:8-12; Proverbs 27:11). So for a limited time, God Jehovah, has allowed rebellion against his sovereignty to show that no effort to rule without him benefits anyone (Ecclesiastes 7:29; 8:9). Some 6,000 years of recorded human history proves that Human rulers have failed to eliminate war, crime, injustice, or disease (Jeremiah 10:23; Romans 9:17). In contrast to human rulership, God’s rule benefits all those who accept it (Isaiah 48:17, 18). Soon, Jehovah will bring all human government to an end. Only people who choose to be ruled by God will inhabit the earth (Isaiah 11:9; Read Daniel 2:44). Ruler of the World Jesus never doubted that Satan is the ruler of this world. Satan once showed Jesus “all the kingdoms of the world and their glory.” Satan then promised Jesus: “All these things I will give you if you fall down and do an act of worship to me.” (Matthew 4:8, 9; Luke 4:5, 6) Would that offer have been a temptation to Jesus if Satan was not the ruler of these kingdoms? Jesus did not deny that all these worldly governments were Satan’s.[https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102005133 bh, What Is God’s Purpose for the Earth?], The Origin of an enemy, p.31 Satan uses his power to promote immoral, harmful practices. When we reject such practices, some friends and relatives may ridicule or oppose us (1 Peter 4:3, 4). All intelligent beings face a choice. Will we associate with those who love God and obey his wise and loving laws? Or will we surrender to the rebellion? Do we prove or disprove that Satan lied when he claimed that under pressure no one would do as God says? (1 Corinthians 6:9, 10; 15:33). Free will :See also: Hate what God hates God's gift to all intelligent beings, both to Angels and mankind, is the free will to choose our course of life. We can choose God as our Ruler by seeking out and practicing true worship based on God’s Word, the Bible (John 4:23). Being "no part of the World", we can choose to reject Satan as our ruler by keeping out of politics and war, just as Jesus did (John 17:14). God’s love for mankind guarantees that evil and suffering will end. Those who demonstrate that they believe this will enjoy life on earth forever (John 3:16). References Category:Bible Category:End times